User talk:Xion Auora732
Hai! People of Kingdom Hearts Wikia, I hope you can enjoy my editings and positively read and share them! Kingdom Hearts is the BEST game I have ever played, and interest engulfed me. GO KINGDOM HEARTS! <3 Welcome } |text= May everyone have a prosperous year filled with joy, success, and fun! }} Thank You!! I'm totally fine, and I respect you kindness of your heart. You really deserve the title you have now! Again, Thanks! Again, thank you! I really like your talk bubbles! :D I could say this a million times, Ven! "Thank you!! * 1,000,000,000" :D Of course! :D Darren Tsai 23:53, February 14, 2011 (UTC)HAI XION (not using real name) o-o How To Make A Talk Bubble } |text=text }} *Image- The image is the talk sprite you want to use in your bubble. To select a sprite just find the sprite you want, go to its link and copy and paste the DaysRoxas.png (end piece of the link that says something similar to this) into the section. *Imagesize- It’s best not to mess with this one. Usually 70px is fine. *Color- This is the top color of the bubble. *Color2- This is the bottom color of the bubble. *Textcolor- The color of the top text. *Textcolor2- The color of the bottom text. *Line- This is the color of the line that appears in the middle of the divide of the top and bottom sections of the talk bubble. *Fonttype- Arial should be fine unless you know other fonts and would like to incorporate it. *Name- This is where you put your username like mine is RoxasXIIILK. Make sure you actually type in your ‘’’REAL FULL’’’ username. If you would like to shorten your name then simply put |nick=insert your “nickname” here under the name section. In the nick section (if you choose to use it) you write you shortened name like for me I put in Roxas. *Sig- This section contains your first quote. *Time- This section holds your optional second quote before } and the time. *Text- I believe this section is pretty self explanatory but since I know how clueless I can be sometimes I’ll lay it out simple; This section holds your text (what you want to say.) } |text=Making Talk Bubbles is wicked easy once you understand the coding! If you have any questions just ask and I’ll do my best to clear it up right away! }} Hope this helps :D 02:09, February 10, 2011 (UTC) } |text="Again, thanks a lot!!! (maybe few hundred trillion!) I'll see you later!" }} } |text=Thanks again! }} } |text=I've almost memorized it. Thanks for your advice! }} 'lisa chat 1 Hey... It's me... (the person who just happens to have the locker under yours at school :P) So you told me to come and create an account, so I did. =D So not really sure how this works, but you can do the explaining later... I GTG... But how in the world do you use the talk bubble or whatever? ~PyroHearts -FIRE CONSUMES ALLgh } |text=You made an account! Do you want to know how to make a talk bubble? It's this cool thing I'm talking to you with. ^_^ }} Yes, I made one... (Mostly just to make you happy and to check up some stuff on this wiki...) So yea... the talkbubble thing would be appreciated. =D Btw- Pyro Lady? I don't get that a lot... (Actually first time...) And also... -no comment- when you asked whether I was feeling better... And at least you used Lisa *relief*... } |text= }} ■Image- The image is the talk sprite you want to use in your bubble. To select a sprite just find the sprite you want, go to its link and copy and paste the DaysRoxas.png (end piece of the link that says something similar to this) into the section. ■Imagesize- It’s best not to mess with this one. Usually 70px is fine. ■Color- This is the top color of the bubble. ■Color2- This is the bottom color of the bubble. ■Textcolor- The color of the top text. ■Textcolor2- The color of the bottom text. ■Line- This is the color of the line that appears in the middle of the divide of the top and bottom sections of the talk bubble. ■Fonttype- Arial should be fine unless you know other fonts and would like to incorporate it. ■Name- This is where you put your username like mine is RoxasXIIILK. Make sure you actually type in your ‘’’REAL FULL’’’ username. If you would like to shorten your name then simply put |nick=insert your “nickname” here under the name section. In the nick section (if you choose to use it) you write you shortened name like for me I put in Roxas. ■Sig- This section contains your first quote. ■Time- This section holds your optional second quote before } and the time. ■Text- I believe this section is pretty self explanatory but since I know how clueless I can be sometimes I’ll lay it out simple; This section holds your text (what you want to say.) } |text=What's your account name? And yes, Pyro Lady! :D }} } |text=I got some help from Roxas on the Bubble thing. Anyway... don't even speak about history here... And now I must go off and browse this wiki some more :D }} } |text=So are you feeling fine now? I see you've also met RoxasXIIILK! Pyro Lady!And why Namine?! }} } |text=How are you now? I hope you can come on Friday. Anyways, do you like Namine or something? I thought Axel was your favorite character...Well,then, see you laters. ^_^ }} } |text= I got lots of characters I like... Axel just happens to be the one with the pyro element and all... Anyway, now I'm checking up Ventus and the others... }} }|text=Yay! So are you feeling better now? I don't know why you looked soo...glummy today. So yea, you know how Aqua and Ventus, and Terra look like now? Don't forget to search up Saix... You were asking for me to draw. Do you know who King and Queen (Royal Court) are? I heard that Kateltn and Steven are for 6th, Dittu and Janhavi for 7th, and Allison and someone for 8th... }} } |text= Yea... I already checked them all up... Refreshed my memory. Glummy? If I was, I wouldn't be browsing this wiki right now and enjoying myself... (for the time being)... And no... I don't know who was in for the Royal Court... And I don't really care much... Btw- What's your favorite KH game, and for like what console and all? I think I might want to buy something... And KH was like in my head... So I'm deciding right now... }} Contimue chatting in new section..... 'lisa chat 2 } |text= New section for chat! WEll, my favorite game might be...Birth by Sleep...and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days would be runner up... I think I might get you a game for your birthday, if possible. :D I know who Royal Court is, but anyways, HI! }} } |text= You must be kidding me... If that wasn't an impossible thing, then I would be rejoicing by now... But thx for the happy thought...;) And yes, hi againz! XD http://img713.imageshack.us/img713/3207/eternalflamesmall.png }} } |text= Now I just don't know if you want Re:coded or any Yu-Gi-Oh game... WEll, anyways you didn't die on Friday! What day are you doin' your oral presentation? } |text= KH would be first priority for me right now... XD http://img713.imageshack.us/img713/3207/eternalflamesmall.png Of course I didn't die on Friday... I was just dreading the fact that -something- was going to happen... No more talk abou that... Wednesday Oral... I hardly did anything for it at all... So I'm going to not do well at all... }} }} } |text= Hey, did you just notice that you put your talk bubble in mine...lol. Well, I'm goin' on Wed. Almost done with Science Fair written report. } |text= Still working on report T-T... Going to take me a lot more time... I think... :o But you don't want me to my talk bubble in yours? I was doing it for fun... XD }} }} } |text= Sigh...'lisa cmon stop it...it annoying? Well, I wish you did die on Friday...=D }} } |text= Fine... Then I'll die... Cya on Monday... if i come at all...http://img713.imageshack.us/img713/3207/eternalflamesmall.png }} } |text= lolz...Anyways, what classes do you have tomorrow? }} } |text= Goin to be idle for a while...science fair written report... }} } |text= In that case, I'll work on it too. }} } |text= Yea, you replied like....30 minutes after I made that talk bubble... You were just searchin' up stuff, eh? I'm almost done! Currently I'm on the Results and Conclusion. }} } |text= Unfortuantely still on Research... but I already did acknowlegements and bibliography...http://img713.imageshack.us/img713/3207/eternalflamesmall.png }} 'lisa chat 3 } |text= Woah...you work a lot slower than me...Are you even working on it?! Woa. k. lol. I want to keep starting new chat files cuz its hard to go up again and edit it, when you can just press edit when you read it....ok.. }} } |text=Actually... >.> wasn't working it much at all.... i kinda.... nvm....so many chats... we should cut them down somehow... }} } |text= Hey, did I tell you yet? After the doctors on Friday? Well, if I didn't, I have a sickness called Bronchitis... It's basically just coughing and fever...Well, its not contagious, but 3/5 of my family is sick. (Bryant's Fault!!) Ok. I'll delete those useless ones... Actually, I don't wanna..I want to see how many chat bubbles I can get...=D }} } |text=Lolz! Anyway, when you said you were sick with that... I was about to faint and cry... Jk! But yea... for a sec.. I was scared... BECAUSE I WAS WORRIED TAT I WOULDNT GET THE CHANCE TO SHOVE INTO YOUR FACE THAT I BEAT U TO THE LOCKERS! XD Sincerely, it was because (-------------------------------------------------------this is the part when I say how i feel about you so not writing it) Anyway, let;s see how many chat bubbles we get.... 0r as i call it... CB. }} } |text= ...You do to beat me so badly? Well, I haven't kept track, so on Monday is who is first to the lockers ok? }} } |text= Actually, I stopped counting as well... I just needed something rude to say to you since you were sick and all... XD First to the lockers? NOT FAIR... You are way faster and got a brother whose older and faster than mine... Not to mention that you are way faster than me and that you have a .................................. (skipping some personal stuff) ..... Anyway, life's never fair, so imma take you on! Did you find JT yet on the wiki? http://img713.imageshack.us/img713/3207/eternalflamesmall.png }} } |text= No, I didn't find JT, as you call him...Wait what? My brother is not...older than yours? Oh, do you mean Wilson or Brian? SURE BRING IT ON! }} } |text= Wilson. +dont say their names here. and yes, you did find JT. And also... I WILL BRING IT ON. }} 'lisa and justo chat 1 } |text= Now we chat here cuz justos comin' well, now we need to get justo here. }} Preview Button } |text=Oh, heh heh, thank you, well, I finally got it! Thanks! }} } |text=Oh, heh heh, Sorry, just trying to get my profile thingy correct...might do that again, but less wildly! :D }} } |text=Oh, heh heh, Sorry, I've got the profile thingy now, and I'm not trying to hack... Well, thanks again! }} } |text=Thanks * 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 :D }} } |text=I really don't have anything to say to you at all, but again...thanks! * 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 :D }} Well } |text= umm...well, I live in California, Pacific time, soo it's still 4:42 p.m. over here. But anyways, I'm fine! Thanks for asking! }} Hi You live in Cali? Nice. I live real close to you. Arizona for me is close to Cali so we are state neighbors!!!--Riku's Love is bored :/ 16:31, February 13, 2011 (UTC) } |text= Hi, RL! Yea, I do live in Cali, and the weather is pretty late for the season...How is it in Arizona? Never been there before. ]] 17:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) }} Cold right now! Ive been to DL like 31 times but i wanna see more of it! Arizona sucks! irc?--[Love|Riku's Love is bored :/ sorry about that! } |text= Yea, but now, the weather is like a miracle. One day it's soo warm, the next day it's freezing...At least it doesn't snow here in San Jose...Perfect day for biking now! }} Images } |text= Oh, heh, I'm sorry, anyways, I cleansed out my profile...Thanks for telling me. =D }} } |text= Sorry bout that... XD I'll lessen the chatting. }} Userpage } |text= Yea, heh, I really respect the work that you created. Was just looking at peoples userboxes. ^_^ }} } |text= I'm currently making one, but it's not finished. I'll post it when I'm done. }}